Michelle Papperman
Michelle Papperman is a main character on Curse of the Lycans and is portrayed by actress Cierra Ashley. Michelle is a werewolf and has a supernatural energy shield. Season One When her cousins Tommy and Zeke plan to discover the identity of the alpha werewolf kidnapping humans, she offers to help and transforms into her werewolf form. However they turn her down and tell her that she cannot help. In episode 2 she pranks Tommy as revenge for not letting her help. Season Two Michelle is more involved with the storyline this season. The season picks up with a vampire breaking into Michelle's bedroom. She asks Michelle if she remembers her because werewolves killed her father. Michelle doesn't answer. The vampire then shapeshifts into a younger looking vampire and Michelle recognizes her as Johanna. Johanna then attempts to put the dark curse on Michelle but is pushed away by an energy force created by Michelle's body. It is then revealed that Michelle is the shield. This infuriates Johanna so she eventually teams up with Dan Tuckerman and the evil duo discover a way to weaken Michelle's supernatural shield. Tommy visits Michelle the next day and says they need to talk. However, their conversation is cut short by a pack of werewolves led by Dan Tuckerman. Michelle screams and panicks and the two cousins run for their lives but then shapeshift into their wolf forms to fight. Zeke is powerless to help because he is frozen. Michelle and Tommy are then kidnapped but later retrieved by Zeke. Michelle then becomes endangered and tries to escape Johanna and Dan several times. However her attempts are eventually thwarted and in the episode, The Dark Side, Johanna and Junior electrocute away Michelle's power. Michelle is now vulnerable to dark magic. Johanna uses a dark spell, later named the dark curse in season 5, to put Michelle on the dark side. Evil Michelle goes after her cousins Tommy and Zeke. She kidnaps and hands him over to Johanna and Dan Tuckerman and Zeke becomes Michelle's ally as he too is put on the dark side. Michelle goes after Tommy. She chases him into his house and the two brawl. Tommy pushes Michelle off and yells Michelle, you are a traitor! The power from Tommy's words broke the curse and Michelle was good once again. The two then preceded to Johanna's vampiric bat cave to stop her from taking over the world but when things take a turn for the worse, the two evacuate and run into a new friend. He is revealed to be Dan Tuckerman's son, Jr. Junior wants to help Tommy and Michelle take on his evil father. In the season finale, war has been declared and after an epic battle, Dan and his son fall into a portal to another realm and Johanna is imprisoned. Season 3: Time Fixed In the season 3 premiere, Michelle and Tommy search for Zeke on the battlefield. They find him and he claims that he is no longer on the dark side. However Michelle does not believe him and begins questioning Zeke. Zeke soon grows tired of her accusations and reveals that he is on the dark side and if she says anything she is dead. She then makes a run for it and he follows. Later this season she stabs Zeke in the stomach in self defense. The power from Michelle's energy shield travels through the blade and into Zeke curing him of the dark curse. Michelle begins her freshman year of high school this season. Later on, Tommy urges Michelle to time travel to the past with him to stop Johanna who has escaped from prison from changing history. She agrees to go but Tommy says that they should wait for Zeke. Michelle tells them they don't need Zeke and that the 2 could do it together. The two then jumped off of a skyscraper and into a time portal and into the past. Michelle and Tommy soon meet Johanna's mother, Elenora. Elenora tells Michelle that she must stop Johanna from changing the past and that they should kill her. Zeke later finds his own way into the past and meets up with Tommy and Michelle and tells Tommy that they were adopted and their birth mother is Johanna. During a storm, the three hide in an RV park. Zeke goes off searching for Johanna. Tommy gets scared of the storm and runs off, leaving Michelle alone. Michelle tries to follow Tommy but he is already out of sight. She then runs into Johanna and a dying Zeke lying at her feet. Michelle then out of anger slices Johanna's face killing her. In the next episode it is revealed that Michelle killed the past Johanna instead of the present day one. This version of Johanna had not yet given birth to Tommy nor Zeke and Tommy begins fading away from existence. To save Tommy and Zeke's lives she has to save Johanna's life as well. She sacrifces herself to Posedion effectively resurecting Johanna and saving Zeke. Michelle is then given another chance at life. The present day Johanna is shocked that Michelle saved her past self and becomes Tommy, Zeke, and Michelle's ally and the four team up to take down the true villain, Elenora. After an intense showdown,Elenora is defeated by Tommy throwing her into a swimming pool. The lycans as well as Johanna return to their own timeline, Season 4 *Actress Cierra Ashley decided to leave the series after two episodes this season. Michelle and Tommy are climbing trees and they find a nest with an egg. Michelle names the unborn creature Michelle Jr. In the second episode Michelle gets a phone call from a chinese all girls school that she applied for. Tommy is sadened that Michelle is leaving so they have one last day full of fun. Michelle leaves for China in the end of the episode with Michelle Jr's egg which Junior comes for later. The egg is revealed to be a dragon egg. In the season finale, it is revealed it is Michelle's birthday, Season 5 *Cierra Ashley guest starred in 4 episodes this season and then became a main cast member again starting with episode 11. There is a zombie apocolypse and in the season premiere it is revealed to viewers that Michelle has been turned into a zombie at her boarding school in China. Phoebe and Tommy want to find a cure for zombisim. Phoebe tells Tommy that because Michelle is the shield, her blood could cure the zombies. Phoebe and Tommy travel to China and discover Michelle is now a zombie. The two the travel to the isle of the dead to talk to the deceased Dan Tuckerman to ask if her zombified blood will still work. Indeed it does as the world is cured including Michelle. In the episode Michelle v. Michelle, Tommy asks Michelle if she will go back to China or stay in New York. She agrees to move back to New York. Her father who was thought to be dead since Michelle's birth was revealed to be alive this season. She spent the next few episodes on vacation with her father sometimes video chatting with Zeke. She travels to the Underworld with Tommy and Zeke to help find Dracula's pregnant girlfriend Guinivere. Dracula soon finds Guinivere. While still in the Underworld, Michelle tries to help find Maleficent's mother and Junior. Maleficent's mother is found but there is no time to find Junior as the portal is closing. Michelle wanted to continue searching but Zeke convinced her to go through the portal. Earlier this season Tommy was put on the dark side. Michelle combines her powers with Phoebe's banshee powers to cure Tommy of his darkness with excalibar, which was poisoned by Guinivere killing Michelle. In the series finale, Michell's mother adopts Prince and Tommy and Prince go to the Underworld to save Michelle. They bring her back but not before Hades stabbed her in the stomach. Michelle is now dying again. Tommy's father tells him that he is a healer. Tommy uses this power to heal Michelle. She awakens. 13 years later Michelle is now 30 years old and pregnant. Tommy reveals that she will be a single mother, implying the father passed away but Michelle asuures Tommy she'll figure it out. Curse of the Lycans: The Movie *This movie will be released in 2017. Appearances Season 1 (3/3 episodes) * Pilot * Nightmare on Falcon Street * The End? Season 2 (4/10 episodes) * The Vampires Return * The Dark Side * Resurrection * The Chosen One Season 3: Time Fixed (7/10 episodes) * Welcome Home, Tommy * A New Danger, Part 1 * A New Danger, Part 2 * Back to School(Werewolf form only) * Timeline * Fading * Saving the Present Season 4 (4/6 episodes) * The Dragon's Nest * Season 4, Episode 2 * China(Flashback) * Meet the Dragons, Part 1(voice only) Season 5 (17/22 episodes) * The Apocalypse Begins(Zombified) * Mother(flashback) * Troubles in China(Zombified) * The Apocalypse is Over * Reflections * Michelle vs. Michelle * Stranger Things(Photograph only) * Women of the Water * Pandora's Box * Creatures of the Night * Welcome to the Underworld * Hades * Escape from the Underworld * Sisters * The Light Side * The Beginning of the End * The End of Everything Season 6: Back in Action (3/10) * Halloween(Will Appear) * Halloween II(Will Appear) * A New Day(Will Appear) Other * Curse of the Lycans: The Movie(Will Appear) * Wizard of Odd: The Lycan War(Will Appear) Category:Main Characters Category:Werewolves Category:The Shield